


An Unfair Love Story

by Schediaphilia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Vlad Wins AU, except he's vlad so he's still melodramatic about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: A poem from Vlad's POV.





	An Unfair Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a poet, to be frank, so I apologize as this is probably quite amateur. I have no excuse considering it's heavily adapted from an existing [ Homestuck fansong ](https://youtu.be/Nbxu8jl_jVU) but, hey! Why not! Also, this hasn't been edited a ton, so I also apologize for any spelling errors and the like.

I'm a prince and I live all alone and  
I abide my time and  
I wait for the throne and  
I have someone I desire--

to the bone.

She said, "be my friend,  
your work I commend,  
share with me all conclusions,  
I have miscalculations to finally mend."

"I study about death  
of the life beyond,  
Some say that there's nothing, but  
I truly hope they're wrong

and some say ghosts are deadly,  
but I'm not afraid,  
with a scalpel in my hand  
one day I'll uncover all there is to see."

I helped a fool prove his lucky guess,  
whose absurd whims I'd acquiesce,  
and I suppose that's why I  
deserved all this.

It was a small mistake--  
and anyway it doesn't matter,  
'cause no matter what I'd done then  
it could not help me prevent

the angry death  
of every hopeful thought  
that I might be a lover,  
or a person that I'm not.

On her lab table  
or living heart I could be caught  
but I'm too bitter, I'm better off alone,  
I guess I forgot...

So, what do you want me to say--

Sorry?

Should I apologize  
when you ignore me?

I didn't ask to be hurt  
or to be--

lonely

or to be forced into  
this unfair love story.

I am a prince and  
the queen I missed had a prince whose  
lips spill a cold doomed mist,  
I guess your king's prone to accident.

And now I feel my calling is  
to be his guide  
or better yet replace  
a queen with the posthumous prince.

I'm honestly impressed that,  
you managed to survive,  
but I'm quite sure we'd both be  
better off dead than alive.

'Cause I think you'll it empty,  
this pseudo afterlife  
but somehow, I'm still hopeful  
someone will join my side.

So here I am, reverently  
and royally destroying  
all hopes of her theoretical  
adoration.

And I don't mean to be greedy,  
but if my fate's to be alone,  
it's not the first time that I've  
rewritten it.

I used to study death,  
I don't really even mind  
that your friendship killed me  
'cause you're the only queen

but considering my death's  
on your moron king's hands  
isn't it only fair that I  
take away the prince who understands?

But you refused me too, I'm afraid to ask why  
you look at me like I'm something that will tear you apart,  
but even still I'm hoping, in this lonely heart  
that 'till second death do we part.

All of my best laid plans  
you've boastfully set awry.  
You're not only ungrateful, you despise me too.  
I've lost all hope you'll realize that I'm on your side...

Well, you probably want me to say--

sorry.

Should I have apologize  
when you insult me?

I didn't ask to be born or to be--

lonely

or to be stuck with  
such an unrequited story...

or to be stuck with  
such a dolorous story...

Oh dear prince,  
I wish I could say I'm

sorry.

I'm a prince and I live all alone...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm the king but I live all alone... 


End file.
